


Picture Perfect Polaroids and Smiles that Light Up Towns

by Dementia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chicago, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementia/pseuds/Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil spend a day in Chicago, Illinois. </p><p>Cute and fluffy, just like my cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect Polaroids and Smiles that Light Up Towns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I was just in the mood for some writing lately, hope this turns out cute. This was meant to be a oneshot but I got bored. I didn't want to save this in drafts though, so I'm making this a short fic! A chaptered oneshot, if that's a thing...
> 
> It's set in Chicago because I don't know what London looks like and I know what Chicago has to offer (since I live 40 min away from there woot)

The sun was shining through the hotel curtains as Phil cracked open his eyes. He blinked multiple times for them to adjust to the morning Chicago light. Unlike muggy London, the Chicago sun was bright and the skies blue, as if the The Windy City was just begging to be explored by tourists. Phil decided that that was exactly what he and Dan were going to do today, with it being their free day in Chicago. Ever since Dan and Phil began their American leg of The Amazing Tour is Not on Fire, the two young lads had breaks few and in between. Not that they ever complained; they knew they were incredibly lucky for an opportunity like this. Opportunities to tour countries aren't offered to just anybody, especially not to two, geeky, British men, yet here they were spending a month in America. Of course, they've been to California and Florida for the yearly YouTube meetups, and even Las Vegas in Nevada for Dan's 21st birthday, but this was different. This was the 'another day another bed' experience. And seeing that today was their last day in the Midwest, Phil deemed today to be perfect for some America exploring.

Turning over, he faced his boyfriend who was still fast asleep. Dan's eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks and his mouth was slightly open, making him seem like a young innocent child- the complete opposite of what he was like last night in bed. Phil giggled to himself at the thought of that analogy. Yeah, Dan was definitely not innocent. Phil blew air at Dan's face until he began to stir.

Dan slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh- what the- _Phil_." Dan groaned. Phil laughed and blew once more. Dan batted at Phil's face. "The sun, what time is it?"

Phil glanced at the clock beside the bed. "Eight, maybe nine? I don't have my glasses on."

" _A.M._? What was your incentive for waking me up at this godly hour, 'specially after last night. Aren't you tired?" And as annoyed as Dan was at Phil for waking him up, he still cuddled into Phil's chest.

"Exploring. Possibly a Day in the Life video?"

"Today? Philly, I hardly will be able to walk down to the breakfast buffet, much less around the whole city of Chicago." Dan said with mock exasperation. He sighed. "Alright, just let me get ready." He snuggled further into Phil's chest.

"Hahah is that how you get ready for Chicago?" Phil untangled Dan from himself and got up. "I'm going to get the camera, try not to look like you had sex last night." Phil headed to the pile of unpacked suitcases and bags in search for the vlogging camera.

"Yeah, okay," Dan ruffled his half hobbit half straightened hair. "Same goes for you."

Phil came back with the camera and vigorously shook his head in attempt to fix his hair. "They'll probably still point it out." He wiped the camera lens before turning it on.

"Hey guys! So today Dan and I are in Chicago!"

Dan sat up in the bed as Phil turned the camera at him. Dan waved. "Hello internet."

As Phil began talking to the camera again, Dan decides to get up and shower. Luckily, Dan was far out of the frame as he was clad in only boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more soon! I hope you've enjoyed what I have so far! This is only going to be 3 chapters at most


End file.
